The invention relates to tools used to bevel the outer surfaces of pipe ends.
Reinforced fiberglass and plastic piping is commonly used for drainage and other applications. Joints are required between lengths of piping and coupling members. Inserting a pipe end into a close fitting coupling is difficult, particularly in the field. Pipe ends are commonly beveled to provide a tapered lead in which facilitates insertion into a coupling. Tools have been proposed to bevel pipe ends in the field.
These tools have a single cutting edge. A drawback is that with use, the cutting edge becomes dull and incapable of beveling pipe, requiring replacement of the blade. A replacement blade must be mounted in the tool. The time and effort taken for this replacement decreases worker efficiency.
Thus, there is a need for an improved pipe beveling tool with a two edged cutting blade that is easily repositioned in the tool to present a new sharp cutting edge when a first edge gets dull without having to replace the blade with a new blade.
The invention is a beveling tool which includes a two edged blade where the blade can be reversed to present each edge for beveling a pipe end. The blade is easily reversed in the field. If necessary, new blades can be fitted.
The cutting blade is positioned on the tool such that when one cutting edge is in position to bevel pipe, the other edge is located away from the pipe. As one cutting edge dulls through use, the other is preserved. Both cutting edges are on one cutter blade. Replacement of one cutting edge for another is accomplished though repositioning of the single cutter blade.
In the disclosed invention, the cutter blade is attached to a rotational body. The body can be attached to a drive shaft for mounting in an electric hand drill. Alternatively, the body can be rotated by a hand crank. The rotational body has a flange that defines a mouth into which a pipe end is placed. A frustoconical surface in the mouth guides the pipe ends during beveling.
The cutter blade is fastened to the rotational body by a mounting member, such as a screw fastener, extending through an opening in the cutter blade. The cutter blade can be adjusted relative to the frustoconical surface in order to change the depth of the bevel cut. As the rotational body is turned around the pipe, the blade cuts the end of the pipe, forming a beveled surface.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating the invention, of which there are four sheets and two embodiments.